


Lone Pirate: A Max Caulfield story

by That_Geeky_Dude



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Max growing up, Max in Seattle, No Rewind Powers, Other, Realistic, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Geeky_Dude/pseuds/That_Geeky_Dude
Summary: It has been 1 year after Maxine, or Max, Vanessa and Ryan Caulfield moved to Seattle. Leaving Max’s birth town, Arcadia Bay and her best friend Chloe Price behind. Max is trying to pursue her dreams to become a photographer. But as the months and years go by she misses her best friend more and more. Starting to wish she was still with her pirate. As her thoughts and dreams about Chloe intensifies Max gets glimpses into the future. This all changes her as a person, for the worse and better.This story about Max Caulfield will span over 4 years. Right before she’ll move back to Arcadia Bay and being accepted into Blackwell Academy.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I am really in love with Life is Strange and since there are little to no story about Max in Seattle I wanna be the one that gives you an indepth experience. With actual facts from the game to support the stories. It will be a fun but demanding ride, I hope to give you all the same experience as the Life is Strange main story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max is enjoying her first summer holiday after her first year in Seattle. She just can't seem to forget about Chloe but is so busy with pursueing her dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Welcome to the prologue of Lone Pirate: A Max Caulfield story. I hope this prologue will set the vibe of the entire story.

*SNAP* As Max took a picture of a man waiting for the red sign near an intersection. The man wearing a dark suit, with his long brownish robe covering it. He carried a small briefcase and constantly keeping track of time.

 _If he could he would just cross the road, but that wouldn't be a bright idea_ , Max thought.

Max was practicing her skills, wanting to be the best photographer in the world. She took the instant photo out of her 600 series photocamera. Max flapped the photo for the chemicals to stall she inspected it and put it in her bag.

 _A business man in a hurry_ , Max said in herself.

As she came up with a name for this photo. The photo had good natural lighting because of the clear skies and the buildings offering shades

Max sighed. She looked around while sitting at a coffee bar outside, waiting for her parents to come back with some black coffee and some hot choco for Max. They are enjoying a summer holiday after her first year at her new high school in Seattle. She’s in the eighth grade, after the summer she’ll be a freshman. She loves Seattle, it feels like the city is alive around the clock. So many opportunities for so many awesome photos. It has been a year since she left Arcadia Bay with her parents. Going on her own adventure in the city of Seattle.

 _Oh Chloe, you'd love it here so much_ , Max thought. _What is Chloe doing now? Is she okay after William's accident?_

Max’s thoughts wandered back to that fatal day just. William was the father of her best friend Chloe. He died 1,5 years ago in a terrible car accident, as he wanted to pick up his wife and Chloe’s mother Joyce. Max was at Chloe's house making pancakes as they did often. William was a tall man, about 6ft1 tall with short darkblonde hair, and pretty much the best father a young girl like Chloe could have. Although for Max William was like a second father for her. Max stood nearby Chloe in the kitchen, pouring some water for both of them. As she gave the water to Chloe, William took his camera.

 _“Max, Chloe come. I want to take a picture of both of you.”,_ William said excitedly. _“I want this moment to be captured forever by time.”_

The two girls approached each other. They looked each other in the eyes, in a loving manner. They held each other and smiled for William.

 _“Okay, one, two, three! Smile!”,_ William said just before taking the picture.

For both Max and Chloe the day seems so perfect. They never seem to get bored when they're with each other. But in a blink everything changed after William got a call to pick up Joyce. As he took the car the two girls were about to get some of the trash out. Chloe waved at his father as Max carried the garbagebag. Max and Chloe both witnessed the accident. Hearing tires screech and a loud bang in the end. Max and Chloe ran outside, finding William's car a few feet away from their house. Chloe collapsed in front of Max, crying and screaming. Max held her close, comforting her. The truck hit William's car hard at the driver's seat. As the girls saw the collision they knew there would be no hope for him. As Max relived this vivid memory her parents returned.

 _"Maxine? Maxine? Are you okay?"_ her mother, Vanessa, asked.

Max shook her head, as if she woke up from the terrible nightmare.

 _"I'm okay mom!"_ as Max reassured her parents.

Her parents sat down at the table, giving Max her hot choco as they did. _Oh hot choco, you wíll be mine_ , Max thought.

But instead she said something totally different to her parents.

 _"Thank you, you know that I love you."_. Her mother smiled and pet her on her head.

 _"You're welcome sweetheart."_ , her father replied jokingly.

Max took a sip to check if it is still hot.

 _Ok I'll wait for you to cool down_ , Max thought almost sarcastically.

Max is a 14 year old girl, 15 in September. Her freckles are prominent, her blue eyes are so full of life. She untied her hair a few weeks earlier to try something new. Her face and body are slim and she is not too tall, just 5ft3. She loved her father, Ryan, so much, they basically did everything together. Max loved to visit ice hockey games with her dad, especially the Thunderbirds. Her mother is extremely supportive towards her. As an 8 year old girl Max got her camera as a birthday present from her parents. The camera belonged to her grandfather and he took a lot of family photos with it.

 _“Max?”_ As Ryan called her. _“Max? Have you seen anything interesting to make a photo off?”_ , Her father wondered.

 _“I’m sure you’ve seen something while we were gone.”_ , Ryan said amusingly.

Max put her right hand in her shoulder bag and pulled out the photo she just made.

 _“Look pop, I just made this.”_ As she showed her parents reluctantly, her hands trembling.

_“I’m not so sure if it is good enough though.”_

She looks towards her shoes while saying that, rubbing them against each other.

 _“It is beautiful!”_ , both Vanessa and Ryan said simultaneously.

 _“You… you really think so?”_ Max asked her parents with a trembling voice and drinking her hot choco.

 _OUCH! Still hot_ , as Max complained inside her own mind.

Ryan smiled and put a hand on one of Max’s hands. _“Yes it is, never seen anyone your age with that kind of talent.”_ As Ryan hold her hand tightly.

Vanessa nodded without hesitation. Max’s face lit up, smiling from ear to ear. She was speechless and extremely happy with such a compliment. She took out her camera to capture this moment with her parents. Max pointed the camera towards her parents. They knew what their little girl was up to. So they got closer to each other, their cheeks almost touching.

 _“Say cheese!”_ , Max said with her most enthusiastic tone.

Ryan and Vanessa smiled before Max took the shot.

*SNAP* Max took the photo out of her device. Flapped it, inspected it, but with a lot more emotions than before. She smiled and showed the photo to her parents.

 _“As every good photo, this one needs a name Maxine!”_ , Vanessa said proudly to her daughter.

 _“Uhm… I’ve got no idea. And I still think you two should give it a name.”_ , as Max tried to deflect this hard task.

Vanessa and Ryan looked at each other thinking about a name. Max was looking at the photo she just made and back towards her parents over and over again. Then Ryan turned towards Max,

 _“Max, it is summer, sunny. I think those words would work for a name.”_ , Ryan proposed.

Max looked at both their parents with a smile and then back to the photo.

 _“You two have the brightest and kindest smile ever.”_ , Max complimented. However at the same time Max though about a name.

 _Summer Brightness? Or is that name stupid?”_ , Max asked without any expectations.

 _“It's beautiful!”_ , her parents said simultaneously.

Max took a sip from her hot choco to gather some courage. Her hot choco finally cooled down enough.

 _“Thanks mom and pop!”,_ Max smiled.

Ryan took a sip from his coffee.

 _“Now let us finish our drinks, we still need to do some shopping.”_ , Ryan insisted.

The trio took a sip of their drinks and stared to the busy streets of Seattle bursting of life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's that. I hope you guys like it so far. Just post a comment and tell me what you think. But most importantly, what I can improve. Waiting for your feedback before publishing the next chapter.
> 
> Peace out.


	2. Summer Brightness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max is still in the inner city of Seattle, but as the leave the city Max recalls another memory. It seems it's a big one for her personally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey people! 
> 
> I wanna thank the people who took the time to read the prologue :). Hope you enjoyed it! Here is the first real chapter. Sorry that it took longer than I promised, I had to work a lot and study stuff. I took a bit of liberty to set up this chapter. To see where the story could lead, but I left a huge chunk open for the next chapter. Which will be about the same amount of words and stuff as this one.

Max and her parents enjoyed the time in the city. Walking around as if they’ve always lived there. Max was mesmerized by the surroundings, the tall buildings in the inner city. So many different people, hipsters, punksters, nerds, the so called “ravers” and your average people. Max is so impressed by all these people, something she rarely saw in Arcadia Bay.

Max does remember all the fishing folks that live and work around Arcadia Bay. Men with half shaven beards, overalls and huge boots. Not that she would ever go on a fishingboat, she found it sad that all those fish had to die for our satisfaction. Max got back into the here and now, looking at her parents walking in front of her just a feet away. They’ve been shopping for clothes. Max needed a new wardrobe because she grew a bit last year. So she nearly didn’t fit anything anymore. She’s got some classic skinny jeans, a few longer T-shirts and some singlets along with a few vests that were also on the longer side. She still wanted new shoes, but there was no time left anymore to shop for more. As they entered the parking garage, found the car Max got in. Ryan is driving and Vanessa is in the passenger’s seat, she looked back towards Max and smiled.

“ _I hope you love your new clothes, Maxine._ ”, Vanessa said contently.

Max pulled one shirt out of the bag. _“I love this shirt so much mom!”_ , Max showed a T-shirt with a deer on it.

_“Back in Arcadia Bay you always found deer’s so magical.”_ , Vanessa answered dreamingly as if she was bringing up a precious memory.

The first time Max saw a deer was 5 years ago when she and Chloe went to the lighthouse at Arcadia Bay.

Max stared through the window of the car. As Max started daydreaming, she could hear Chloe laugh.

“ _Max, come on! Or else I’ll beat you to it._ ”, As Max heard softly in the distance.

The dream brightened as Max thought about it more. She saw a young Chloe running up a steep slope. In the background she saw the sky and sea. It was the same time of the year, midsummer. It wasn’t that warm, but warm enough to wear shorts and just t-shirts. The young Max started running after Chloe.

“ _You won’t catch me Max!_ ”, Chloe said with great determination.

As they ran up the slope they laughed all the way.

“ _Chloe slow down!_ ”, Max yelled. As the young Max said that Chloe tripped.

“ _Ouch!_ ”, as Chloe hit the ground.

“ _Chloe?!_ ”, Max screamed as she fastened her pace to check on her friend.

“ _Chloe, Chloe are you okay?!_ ”, Max said concerned.

She put her right hand on her shoulder and checked up on her to see if she’s okay.

“ _Ugh, I think so._ ”, as Chloe tried to get up again.

As Chloe opened her eyes she saw a deer standing just 8 feet away from them. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing.

“ _Max, turn slowly._ ”, Chloe whispered. “ _There is a deer looking right at us._ ”

Max turned her head slowly and saw the deer. The deer moved its head towards Max, nodded and lay down on the spot.

“ _Oh my god Max, this is so cool! It’s like the deer is talking to you!_ ”, Chloe said with excitement.

“ _Do you think we could touch it?_ ”, Chloe genuinely wondered.

“I…. I don’t think that is a good idea Chloe. We might scare it.”, Max stated.

“ _Oh come…_ ” Chloe whined. “ _Or since the deer tried talking to you, you could approach it._ ”, as Chloe tried to convince Max. Pouting her lips and frowned her right eyebrow.

Max was clearly considering it.

_I mean come on how many chances do we get to actually pet a wild deer. Even though this one doesn’t seem that wild. Should I do what Chloe asked?,_ Max struggled a lot. She wanted to, but she also didn’t want to scare of the wild animal.

“ _Okay Chloe, but follow my every move. If we’re lucky we could ride it!_ ”, as Max conceded. “ _Woohoo!_ ”, Chloe responded cheerfully.

The two girls approached the deer as if they were trying to ambush it.

“ _Shhh, like we’re ninja’s._ ”, Max said playfully.

Chloe nodded and followed Max in her footsteps. When they were close enough and the deer could see them, Chloe and Max stood upright. The deer didn’t move at all.

“HA! Told you we wouldn’t scare it Maxi.”, Chloe responded amused.

_This is strange. One time I saw a squirrel and they got scared even when I was 10 feet away from them. What is wrong with this deer? Oh, I hope he isn’t hurt or something._ , Max’s mind sounded concerned.

Max and Chloe got closer and closer, Max reached out for the deer and he put his head on the ground.

“ _Max, pet it._ ”, Chloe insisted.

Max stumbled a bit seeing this unfold.

“Uhm… okay here it goes.”, Max said reluctantly but also excitingly.

She reached out for the deer’s head. Max got so nervous, but she didn’t know if it is because she’s excited or scared. Probably a mix of both.

“ _Oh my god Max, you’re petting it. You are petting the deer!_ ”, Chloe said with so much excitement.

Indeed Max was, she didn’t know how but she was.

_This isn’t happening, or is it? I am petting a wild animal as if he or she was my house pet. But how?,_ Max thoughts were all over the place.

“ _We’re not just pirates and ninjas, but also Dr. Dolittle’s._ ”, Chloe said playfully as Chloe joined in. “ _Max. The girl who can talk to deer._ ”, Chloe said while laughing and petting.

After they petted the deer, the deer seemed to follow them, not in a creepy but almost a protecting way. The two girls didn’t notice that the deer was following them as they walked towards the top of the hill.

_“Chloe?! Max?! Where are you two little pirates?!”,_ the distant voice was William’s.

_Oh no! Totally forgot about William. He sounds angry about the fact we just flew off._ Max hoped they wouldn’t be in trouble.

The two girls kept on walking uphill. At the sign towards the lighthouse of Arcadia Bay Chloe looked back and she was surprised to see the deer trailing them.

_“Uhh, Max?”,_ Chloe sounded afraid. _“Do you remember the deer we petted earlier? It is following us.”_

Max sensed some urgency from Chloe’s voice. Decided to look back and she saw the deer following them. Keeping an eye out for them. Max grabbed Chloe’s arm and they stopped walking.

_This is so cute, I guess we’ve got our own mascot. Would it be possible to keep a deer as a pet? I could ask mom and pop._

Max totally loved it and Chloe noticed it. Chloe’s nerves toned down. They saw a big boulder next to them. So they decided to sit down against the boulder and look at the animal.

_“We don’t need a parrot on our shoulder, while we have this beautiful deer!”_ , Max said while pointing towards Chloe’s shoulder and the deer.

As they sat there William’s voice got louder and louder. He seemed to have run while looking for them. When he got closer the deer took off.

_“No stay!”,_ Max moaned.

But it didn’t matter anymore, the deer was gone. But Max realised this encounter was special. But she couldn’t come up with an explanation.

William heard her and came running.

_“Maxine, Chloe Elizabeth! What are you doing all the way here?!”,_ William said in an angry and concerned manner. _“We’ve looked everywhere for you two. Next time you want to run off, please warn us.”_

Max and Chloe felt guilty. Didn’t say anything to William. He did notice the long faces. He kneeled down on the girls’ level.

_“Ok, I guess you want to go to the top. The view from the lighthouse is amazing. I brought my camera with me.”,_ William bargained.

The girls still didn’t say anything, but just nodded while looking to the ground beneath them.

_“Well what are you waiting for? Get up and lets go to the top. I’ll text Joyce to meet us here. We can just enjoy the view together.”,_ William said with the most soothing smile he could project.

The girls felt he was still angry at them. But they got up and followed him. Max on the left and Chloe on the right side of him. He held them until they got to the top. They went to the bench next to the lighthouse. Max and Chloe didn’t want to sit down yet. They stood at the edge, looking towards their town.

William took out his phone to text Joyce while keeping an eye on the two adventurers.  
**_Hi honey, I found the girls. They were near the lighthouse. We’re there enjoying the view. But they look a bit off._**

William sent this text to Joyce and got an immediate reply.  
**_Oh I got so worried. I am still in the woods looking for them near the stream. I’ll be there in 15 minutes. Thank you for finding them, my hero! I love you!_**

William put his phone back in his pocket. Looking content towards the girls. He got his backpack, opened it and got his camera out and stood up.

_“Max, Chloe turn around, this is a beautiful shot.”_ , William brought the camera to his face.

_“Cheese!”,_ William smiled.

_“Cheeeese!”_ , Max and Chloe said together.

Max woke up as she saw the flash of sunlight coming through her eyes. She recognised the surroundings, she knew they were close at home. She looked dazed to her surroundings. Vanessa also closed her eyes while Ryan was driving the car. The radio was blasting Fast Car by Tracy Chapman. Max loved the old songs because she heard them ever since she was a little girl back in their house in Arcadia Bay. The song also reminds her of her wish to travel the world one day.

The Caulfields arrived at their home. Ryan pulled up at their house in the suburbs of Seattle. They still love the quietness that lived in Arcadia Bay. So they chose one of the more quiet places near Seattle. But a neighbourhood where big houses were situated.

_“Vanessa wake up, we’re home.”_ , as Ryan tried waking his wife.

Vanessa moaned and groaned like she has been sleeping for an entire night. She gave Ryan a kiss and checked on Max.

_“Well lets go inside then!”,_ Vanessa said.

The three of them got out of the car, Max grabbed her clothes while Ryan got another bag filled with groceries and what not. Vanessa walked towards the porch and front door of the house. She got her keys out of her handbag and she walked in. Max and Ryan following her as two loyal minions.

As Max walked into the house she let out a sigh of relief when she put her clothes down. The house was huge compared to the house they had in Arcadia Bay. All thanks to the new job Ryan got in Seattle. They had an oak coloured parquet floor. In the hallway a lot of photographs were placed there. Most of them were taken either by Ryan, William Price or Vanessa. Max got the photo she made earlier in the city and holding it against the wall with her hands.

_It would fit perfectly between all of these photos. It apparently also has been a long time since mom and pop had a photo together._ Max looked at the first picture she saw of her parents. Almost feeling sad. _Oh wow! It has been 8 years? I can’t even remember the photo. What a shame._ As Max saw the date in the lower right corner of the photo.

Max grabbed a pushpin out of a case inside her bag. And placed the photo on the wall.

_There perfect!,_ Max thought proudly.

Max took a step back, admired her parents, smiled and walked towards the living room.

The living room wasn’t that special. In the main lounge area there were two couches. One 4 seater, a three seater and 3 chairs. All of them were situated in front of a giant flatscreen tv. Max would inspect every inch of the room like she always did. Looking if things changed. Satisfied by the sight she moved away from the living room. She grabbed her new clothes and moved upstairs to her room. Her room was at the front of the house. The door was still open so she could walk right in.

After she put her clothes in her closet she decided to lie down on the bed. She grabbed Captain, her teddy bear she got when she was just a young girl. She looked at the teddy bear as if she was going to cuddle it to pieces.

_Sometimes I love to just lie down here, clearing my head with the Captain. Probably the one and only man that I’d trust everything with. Apart from my dad._

Max cuddled with the bear for a minute before putting him on her cushion. Max rested her arms underneath her head and sighed deeply.

_I still can’t believe it’s been already a year I’ve been here. Somehow it feels I’ve always lived here. Like something is dragging me into the whole Seattle-lifestyle._

Max closes her eyes, falling asleep slowly.

Vanessa came upstairs to check on Max, but noticed she was asleep. Vanessa closed the door gently and went back downstairs.

_“Maxine is so tired that she fell asleep on her bed.”_ , Vanessa said amusingly to Ryan.

_“It has been a long day for her.”_ , Ryan stated. _“But in the meantime we could start on dinner.”_

_“Ryan, it’s still early.”_ , As Vanessa rubbed on Ryan’s right arm.

_“Well, we could enjoy the sun before cooking. Should I get the drinks?”_ , Ryan frowned an eyebrow out of curiosity.

_“Yep! I’ll meet you outside darling.”_ , Vanessa got upstairs to change clothes.

As Vanessa moved up the stairs, Max moved restless in her bed while sleeping. Indicating she’s having a nightmare.

_“CHLOE!!”,_ Max screamed in terror.

Vanessa stormed inside her room after hearing her daughter scream.

_“Honey, are you okay?!”,_ Vanessa’s voice sounded concerned but also questioning.

_“I am mom, it was just a dream.”_ , Max said comfortly. But deep down she was terrified as if the dream was real somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading this chapter! Meet again soon! Find out more why the past chapters are so important.
> 
> What was the dream about though? It even gave me the chills while writing this final part.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading all of it. If you'd like to see any story being written just give me a nudge. I'll happily think it through with you!
> 
> Cheers for now. Peace out.


End file.
